Um Crime Familiar
by FireKai
Summary: Sally Goodwill é uma jovem normal. Na altura do Natal a sua família reúne-se, mas há confusões nessa mesma família. Um dos familiares acaba por ser assassinado e todos os outros estão sob suspeita. Caberá a Sally descobrir quem é o responsável pelo crime.
1. A Familia

**Título: **Um Crime Familiar

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Mistério e Crime

**Sumário: **Sally Goodwill é uma jovem normal. Na altura do Natal a sua família reúne-se, mas há confusões nessa mesma família. Um dos familiares acaba por ser assassinado e todos os outros estão sob suspeita. Caberá a Sally descobrir quem é o responsável pelo crime.

**Um Crime Familiar**

**Esta história é contada do ponto de vista de Sally, uma jovem que vê a sua família envolvida num crime. Um deles é um assassino, mas qual deles? Sally irá relatar o que aconteceu no seio da sua família, revelando quem vai morrer e quem é o responsável por essa morte.**

**Capítulo 1: A Família**

O meu nome é Sally Goodwill, tenho vinte e dois anos, longos cabelos castanhos, não são linda, mas também não sou feia. Sou estudante de medicina e adoro ajudar os outros. Estou Sou curiosa por natureza e nunca pensei que um dia algo como um crime pudesse acontecer na minha família. Muito menos na época do Natal.

Vou contar-vos como tudo se passou. Para não revelar demais logo no início do meu relato, vou relatar as coisas como as vi nas alturas devidas e não agora que já sei como tu se passou e quem é responsável pelo crime.

Ora bem, o meu relato começa no dia 23 de Dezembro. Como é costume na época do Natal, eu e os meus familiares reunimo-nos na mansão da minha avó materna. A minha avó é uma pessoa muito, mas muito rica e tem uma mansão enorme.

Eu, o meu pai Nero e a minha mãe Kate chegámos à tarde, já preparados para passar uns dias na mansão, como era costume. A minha avó, Raisa, veio receber-nos. Antes de mais tenho de vos traçar o retrato da minha avó.

Primeiramente, ela é uma mulher baixa, de cabelos cinzentos e uns olhos azuis um pouco frios. Já foi casada três vezes e todos os maridos morreram. Um na guerra, outro atropelado e outro de ataque de coração. Este último era o meu avô.

A minha avó ficou a tomar conta das empresas, a criar os filhos e tudo o que já tinha passado na vida não ajudou nada, fazendo com que ela agora seja uma pessoa um pouco distante e fria. Além disso, é muito agarrada ao dinheiro. Apesar de tudo, eu até gosto dela.

"Finalmente chegaram." disse a minha avó. "Kate, o teu irmão já chegou. Só falta a tua irmã."

"Mãe, ela não há-de tardar." disse a minha mãe.

"Espero bem que não. Quero-vos todos aqui, porque ao jantar tenho uma coisa importante para vos anunciar."

"Que coisa, avó?" perguntei eu, curiosa.

"Ao jantar eu digo. Mas só ao jantar."

Como a minha avó se recusava a dizer o que tinha para anunciar, vi logo que não ia tardar para essa mesma coisa causar confusão no seio da nossa família.

Entrámos na mansão e eu fui pôr as coisas ao quarto onde costumo ficar quando fico na mansão. Costumo ir visitar a minha avó três ou quarto vezes por ano, apesar da maioria dos familiares a evitarem, a não ser quando precisam de lhe pedir dinheiro e a minha avó não facilita empréstimos de dinheiro a ninguém. Aliás, empréstimos não, porque quando alguém da minha família lhe pede dinheiro, não o devolve mais.

No caminho para o quarto, encontrei o meu tio Frederic no corredor. O meu tio é um homem alto e bastante matreiro. Engana quem for preciso para obter o que quer. A minha mãe sempre me contou que ele era assim e a convivência que tive com ele mostrou-me que ela tinha razão. O meu tio é o mais velho dos três filhos da minha avó, fruto do segundo casamento dela.

A minha mãe e a minha tia são fruto do terceiro casamento da minha avó Raisa e meias-irmãs do tio Frederic. Apesar do meu tio ser matreiro, tal como a minha mãe diz, ele dá-se bem com a minha mãe e a minha tia. Enfim, como eu estava a relatar, encontrei o meu tio no corredor.

"Ah, Sally, já chegaste. Presumo que vieste com a Kate e o Nero." disse o meu tio, sem nem sequer dizer um olá.

"Olá tio. Sim, vim com os meus pais. Ficaram lá em baixo a falar com a avó."

"Estou a ver. Vou ter com eles também. Não posso deixá-los muito tempo com a velhota, senão ela ainda lhes deixa mais dinheiro a eles que a mim."

Não percebi se o que o meu tio dizia era uma brincadeira ou se era realmente sério. Mas sinceramente, ele pensa tanto em dinheiro que acho que é para levar a sério.

Deixei as coisas no meu quarto e os meus pensamentos vaguearam para o resto da minha família. O meu tio Frederic é casado com uma mulher de quem eu não gosto nada. Eu normalmente simpatizo com as pessoas, mas a Stella não me inspira confiança.

É vaidosa, sempre com a mania das grandezas e quer ser sempre o centro das atenções. Não gosto nada disso. Ainda por cima está sempre a pintar o cabelo de loiro ou ruivo quando a cor original do cabelo é preto. Se calhar estou a ser muito critica, mas ela irrita-me.

Depois temos o meu primo Donald. Com os pais que tem, enfim, o Donald até nem é tão mau como isso. Não sei se é tímido ou apenas gosta de estar sozinho, mas costuma isolar-se e mesmo sendo meu primo, não o conheço muito bem. Estuda advocacia e sei que é bom aluno, mas pouco mais. De qualquer maneira, não dá problemas e não parece ser nem altivo, nem se preocupar muito com o dinheiro.

Por fim, temos a minha tia Elli. Ela é a mais nova dos três irmãos e anda sempre na moda. Ao contrário da Stella, a minha tia Elli gosta de se vestir bem, mas não acha que é mais que os outros. Ela é muito animada, um pouco excêntrica e realmente preocupa-se com a aparência, mas vai dando conselhos a toda a gente e é muito franca no que diz, o que às vezes pode magoar as pessoas.

Mesmo assim, gosto muito dela. É directa e sabemos o que esperar dela. É sempre melhor do que depois falarem mal de nós pelas costas, como acredito que a Stella faça. Ah, esqueci-me de mencionar a Lionna. Ela não é minha parente de sangue, mas é a governanta da casa. É só cinco anos mais nova que a minha avó, mas é uma mulher energética, muito carinhosa e trata bem quase toda a gente.

Quase, porque como eu, ela não gosta muito da Stella e acho que também tem reservas em relação ao meu tio Frederic. De qualquer maneira, ela ajudou a criar a minha mãe e os irmãos e é praticamente da família. A minha avó pensa o mesmo e com a Lionna é sempre afável. Enfim, a Lionna já está a trabalhar há tanto tempo para a minha avó que acho que é normal se darem bem. Hum, se bem que hoje em dia muitos empregados não gostam dos patrões, mas este não é o caso.

Desci as escadas até à sala de estar. Estavam lá todos menos a Lionna e a minha tia Elli, que ainda não tinha chegado. Tive de cumprimentar a Stella a contragosto e cumprimentei também o meu primo Donald, que mais um pouco se enfiava num buraco e desaparecia. O rapaz devia ser mais normal.

Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a ouvir a conversa dos meus pais e do meu tio. A minha mãe, Kate, tem cabelos castanhos como eu e também é médica. Acho que a minha influência para me tornar médica veio dela e não estou nada arrependida, porque é o que quero fazer. O meu pai, Nero, tem cabelo negro, é calmo e é arquitecto. Enquanto ouvia a conversa que estava a decorrer, senti os olhos da Stella pousados em mim, mas não a encarei. Decidi tentar meter conversa com o meu primo, mas foi quase como tentar falar com uma parede.

Quando a minha tia Elli chegou, foi um alívio. A sua boa disposição encheu logo a sala e senti-me muito melhor.

"Desculpem o atraso." disse ela, sorrindo. "Estive a comprar as últimas prendas e já sabem que hoje há imensa gente em todo o lado."

"Nunca chegas a horas." resmungou a minha avó.

A minha tia ignorou o comentário e cumprimentou toda a gente.

"Daqui a pouco é hora do jantar." disse a minha avó. "Tenho uma coisa importante para vos dizer. Mas só quando estivermos a jantar."

"Lá está ela com a mesma conversa." resmungou a Stella. "Porque é que não nos diz logo o que tem a dizer?"

"Ao jantar eu digo. Antes, não me apetece." disse a minha avó, de modo definitivo.

Tive de sorrir perante o olhar furioso da Stella. Ok, eu também estava curiosa, mas gostei que a minha avó lhe tivesse respondido. A Stella calou-se logo e a minha tia pôs-se a conversar com a minha mãe. Pouco depois, a Lionna apareceu.

"O jantar já está pronto." anunciou ela.

"Vamos comer então." disse a minha avó, levantando-se.

Todos seguimos a minha avó até à sala de jantar e sentámo-nos. Fiquei sentada em frente ao meu primo e sorri-lhe, mas ele desviou rapidamente o olhar. Por esta altura, percebi que além de eu estar curiosa, todos os outros também estavam, pois todos queríamos saber o que a minha avó tinha para dizer. Porém, não foi no início do jantar que ela falou.

Começámos a comer. Tive a sensação que todos comeram mais rápido que o normal para ouvirem o que a minha avó tinha a dizer. O meu primo Donald mantinha-se inexpressivo. Aquele rapaz, sinceramente, precisa de sorrir mais. É que ele até é bonito, mas sempre sisudo não vai lá. A Stella parecia olhar para todos de lado, como se fossemos uma ameaça para ela. Enfim, não me importava muito de lhe apertar o pescoço.

Os meus pais eram os únicos que pareciam estar a comportar-se normalmente. Acho que até eu estava a comportar-me estranhamente, já que ia olhando para todos com curiosidade.

Mal o jantar terminou, a querida Lionna levantou os pratos, mas a minha avó só decidiu falar quando a Lionna voltou.

"Como já vos tinha dito, tenho uma coisa importante para vos dizer." disse a minha avó. "Tomei uma decisão importante e achei que a deveria compartilhar com vocês. Mas não se enganem. Não estou a pedir conselhos, nem permissões. Estou apenas a informar-vos do que vou fazer."

"Mãe, diga logo o que é de uma vez." disse a minha tia Elli, impaciente.

"Então é assim, decidi alterar o meu testamento."

Todos se entreolharam. Não consegui deixar de reparar que o meu tio Frederic e a Stella pareceram empalidecer instantaneamente.

"Mas mudar o testamento porquê, mãe?" perguntou a minha mãe, Kate.

"Porque descobri umas coisas que me fizeram ver que tinha de o alterar. Além disso, acho que é tanto dinheiro que não pode ficar só para vocês." disse a minha avó. "Por isso, decidi que metade da minha fortuna será doada para instituições de caridade."

A reacção não se fez esperar. Stella e o meu tio Frederic levantaram-se, furiosos.

"Mãe, você está louca?" perguntou o meu tio, possesso. "Metade da sua fortuna para instituições? Isso é absurdo!"

"Os seus filhos vão herdar uma miséria!" exclamou Stella.

"Metade da minha fortuna ainda é muito, mas muito dinheiro." disse a minha avó. "Mas não se preocupem por causa da vossa parte. Frederic, vou cortar-te do testamento."

"O quê?" perguntou o meu tio, completamente surpreso.

"Mãe, mas que ideia é essa?" perguntou a minha mãe, atónita. "Não pode fazer isso!"

"Descobri que o Frederic está em tribunal porque foi acusado de desviar dinheiro da empresa que fundou. Que fundou com o meu dinheiro. E agora anda a roubar a empresa e a desviar o dinheiro para si!"

"Isso é mentira!" gritou Frederic. "Estão a acusar-me injustamente."

"Oh, Frederic, eu conheço-te muito bem. És culpado, com toda a certeza. Até aprenderes a ser honesto, se alguma vez aprenderes, vais estar fora do testamento. Logo depois do Natal, vou anular o meu antigo testamento e fazer este novo, onde tu não és contemplado."

"Isto é que é uma reviravolta." murmurou o meu pai, Nero.

"O resto da minha herança será divida em quatro partes iguais e cada uma dessas partes vai para a Kate, a Elli, a Sally e o Donald."

"Eu vou estar contemplada no seu testamento?" perguntei eu, perplexa.

"Sim, Sally, claro que vais. És boa rapariga e o Donald também é bom rapaz. Merecem receber algo." disse a minha avó.

Donald parecia tão atónito como eu e acho que vi um pequeno sorriso aparecer-lhe na cara, mas não tive a certeza absoluta, porque desapareceu tão rapidamente como apareceu.

"Isto é vergonhoso!" gritou o meu tio. "Como é que pode fazer isto? Está maluca? Dar o dinheiro a instituições e excluir-me do testamento? Vai arrepender-se!"

O meu tio saiu da sala de jantar rapidamente e Stella seguiu-o. A minha avó pareceu inafectada pela saída deles. Virou-se para a Lionna.

"Lionna, vou também deixar-te dinheiro para puderes viver em paz até ao resto da tua vida." disse a minha avó.

"Oh, não era preciso..."

"Claro que era. Já trabalhas para mim há muito tempo e tens-me aturado. Bem, mais alguém me quer chamar maluca e impor-se contra o testamento?"

"Eu fiquei surpresa, mãe." começou a minha tia Elli. "Mas pronto, é menos dinheiro que herdo, mas não me importo. Acho muito bem que a Sally e o Donald sejam contemplados no testamento."

"Sim, isso eu também acho." disse a minha mãe. "Mas deixar o Frederic de fora..."

"É o melhor que se pode fazer. O vosso irmão não merece receber um cêntimo que seja, até se tornar honesto." disse a minha avó, de maneira firme.

"Mãe, acho que está a ser muito rígida." disse a minha mãe. "O Frederic pode até não ser honesto, mas é seu filho."

"Eu sei. Mas penso que isto pode ser um incentivo para ele mudar." disse a minha avó.

"Duvido." murmurou o Donald e parece que só eu o ouvi.

Olhei para o Donald fixamente, mas ele desviou rapidamente o olhar. A minha tia Elli levantou-se, dizendo que estava cansada.

"Até amanhã." disse ela, indo embora.

Apesar da minha tia ter dito que não se importava, fiquei na dúvida. O anúncio de que a minha avó ia mudar o testamento afectou a todos e nessa noite mais ninguém pareceu querer conversa, por isso decidimos ir todos deitar-nos mais cedo. Ainda falei com a minha mãe antes de ir dormir.

"Claro que o Frederic não é perfeito, mas também é filho e não devia ser excluído do testamento." insistiu a minha mãe.

"A avó é que sabe." disse eu, encolhendo os ombros. "E se realmente o tio é um vigarista..."

"Porque é que isto tinha de acontecer nesta altura? Será que ela não podia esperar para nos falar disto depois do Natal?" perguntou a minha mãe, irritada. "Enfim, até amanhã querida."

"Até amanhã, mãe."

Antes de me deitar, pus-me a pensar no que mudaria depois da alteração do testamento. Eu e o Donald seríamos contemplados, o que era bom. Eu não sou materialista, mas também não sou cínica ao ponto de dizer que o dinheiro não me faz falta.

O meu tio não receberá nada com a mudança do testamento e obviamente que ficou zangado. A Stella já não seria contemplada porque não é directamente da família, mas se o meu tio não recebe nada, ela também não.

E depois, a minha mãe e a minha tia Elli continuam a ser contempladas no testamento, mas recebem muito menos dinheiro porque a minha avó quer fazer as tais doações. Eu até acho bem. Há que ajudar os mais desfavorecidos.

O sono veio finalmente até mim e adormeci. No dia seguinte, acordei cedo e quando fui tomar o pequeno-almoço, apenas o meu pai estava à mesa.

"Bom dia, pai."

"Bom dia, Sally." disse o meu pai, sorrindo. "Dormiste bem?"

"Sim. Apesar da confusão de ontem, dormi bem."

"Pois é. Foi realmente uma confusão. A tua mãe mal dormiu, coitada. O dinheiro só faz com que as pessoas se afastem umas das outras."

O meu pai é um querido. É uma pessoa muito bondosa e nunca se preocupa com o dinheiro. Para ele deve ser ainda mais complicado estar no meio deste conflito familiar, sendo que não tem laços de sangue com a família e de qualquer maneira nem seria contemplado em nenhum dos testamentos.

"Onde está a mãe?"

"Acho que está na sala. Pediu para ficar sozinha. A tua tia Elli anda a passear pelo jardim. Vi o Donald no terraço, a ler."

Depois do pequeno-almoço, decidi que precisava de conversar um pouco. Achei melhor deixar a minha mãe em paz e descobri que a minha avó estava fechada na biblioteca. Quando isso acontecia, era porque não queria ser interrompida.

Fui até ao jardim, para falar com a minha tia Elli, mas antes de chegar perto dela, ouvia-a a falar ao telemóvel.

"Já disse que te pago o que devo!" exclamou ela, irritada. "Páre de me ligar para o telemóvel, por favor. Amanhã é dia de Natal, por isso pode esperar que eu depois pago o que devo, está bem?"

Afastei-me rapidamente. Raramente vira a minha tia irritada, principalmente por causa de dinheiro. Pensei que ela estava bem financeiramente, mas afinal parece que tinha dívidas. Decidi não lhe perguntar sobre isso, porque deve ser algo que ela não quereria falar.

Fiquei a pensar no que fazer. Continuava a querer conversar e, depois de pensar um pouco e mesmo achando improvável manter uma conversa, decidi ir falar com o meu primo Donald.

Encontrei-o no terraço a ler um livro, tal como o meu pai me tinha dito. O Donald parecia mais sereno do que era costume.

"Olá Donald."

O Donald sobressaltou-se ao ver-me ali e quase deixou o livro cair no chão.

"Vim conversar contigo, se não te importares." disse eu, sorrindo.

Vi o meu primo hesitar por um segundo e depois acenar afirmativamente. Sentei-me numa cadeira ao lado dele.

"Então, agora ficámos a saber que vamos ser contemplados no testamento." comecei eu. "O que é que achas disso?"

Donald encolheu os ombros e não disse nada. Senti-me enfurecer. Será que o raio do rapaz não era capaz de ter uma conversa normal?

"Donald, desculpa lá mas não és capaz de falar comigo ou quê? Estás sempre isolado dos outros. Gostava de te conhecer melhor, mas tu não deixas."

O meu primo mexeu-se na cadeira, incomodado pelo meu comentário. No entanto, o meu comentário teve o efeito que eu desejava.

"Desculpa Sally." disse o meu primo. "Não tenho muito à vontade para falar."

"Ora, somos primos. Não tens de ter receio de falar comigo."

"Sim... sobre o testamento, fiquei feliz por a avó nos querer incluir nele. Depois, quando ela morrer, poderei ser independente e não ter de depender dos meus pais."

"Lá isso é verdade."

"O meu pai está sempre a criticar-me, mas quando eu tiver o dinheiro da herança vou livrar-me dele, finalmente."

As palavras de Donald não pareciam ameaçadoras, mas mais tarde eu viria a lembrar-me delas e iria duvidar das verdadeiras intenções do meu primo.

**E assim termina o primeiro de três capítulos. Quem irá morrer? Quem será o assassino ou assassina? No próximo capítulo irá acontecer a morte de uma das personagens. Não percam!**


	2. O Homicídio

**Capítulo 2: O Homicídio**

As horas seguintes passaram rapidamente. Falei com a minha tia Elli, mas não mencionei o que tinha ouvido sobre as dividas que ela supostamente tinha. Depois ainda fui até à cozinha, onde a Lionna estava a preparar um maravilhoso bolo de chocolate. Não resisti a enfiar um dedo na massa e prová-la.

"Menina Sally, não deve fazer isso. Ah, ainda parece uma criança. Quando era pequena é que adorava comer a massa do bolo. Mas sem estar cozido, faz mal." disse Lionna.

"Eu sei. Mas também não comi quase nada. Lionna, já viste como o ambiente ficou tão pesado depois de ontem?"

"É verdade menina. As questões de dinheiro são sempre complicadas. Ouvem-se tantas histórias de famílias que se dividiram por causa do dinheiro. Espero que este não venha a ser o caso, mas…"

Com o passar das horas, o meu pai e a minha mãe foram enfiar-se na biblioteca com a minha avó. Vi logo que a minha mãe tinha ido tentar convencê-la a não retirar o meu tio do testamento e o meu pai tinha ido apenas para apoio moral. De qualquer maneira, não resultou e a minha avó permaneceu inflexível.

Depois foi a vez da minha tia ir até à biblioteca. Eu percebi logo que ela iria tentar que a minha avó não alterasse o testamento, para ver se recebia mais dinheiro. Talvez as dividas dela sejam bastante elevadas.

Depois foi a vez do meu tio Frederic e da Stella se enfiarem na biblioteca com a minha avó. Os gritos ouviram-se pela casa toda e viu-se logo que não tinham chegado a acordo. Por fim foi a vez do meu primo Donald ir até à biblioteca. Fiquei curiosa para saber o que é que ele tinha ido falar. Não me parecia que fosse interceder a favor do pai.

Ao final da tarde, reunimo-nos todos na sala. Não era uma reunião amigável, mas a minha avó tinha decidido juntar-nos todos novamente. Lionna encontrava-se de pé, perto da porta da sala. Stella olhava para todos com desdém e o meu tio Frederic andava de um lado para o outro. Reparei que andava quase aos zigue zagues e percebi que ele tinha andado a beber.

"Esta tarde, vocês não me deixaram em paz." disse a minha avó, levantando-se. "Só a Sally e a Lionna é que me deram descanso. De resto, todos vocês me andaram a encher a cabeça por causa do testamento. Ah, o Donald também não foi lá para me aborrecer. Enfim, os meus netos é que são sensatos."

"Pois, mas a mãe não é!" gritou o meu tio, furioso. "Não pode excluir-me do testamento!"

"Posso e vou fazê-lo."

A minha avó caminhou até uma mesa que tinha bebidas e serviu-se de uma bebida. Era sumo de beterraba, que a minha avó adora, mas que todos os outros detestam, incluindo eu própria.

"Você é uma velha decrépita e estúpida!" gritou o meu tio. "Um dia vai pagar por me retirar do testamento!"

"Isso é uma ameaça?" perguntou a minha avó, sorrindo. "Não tenho medo de ti, Frederic."

E então, tudo se passou tão depressa que ainda hoje não me lembro de tudo claramente. Sei que o meu tio se aproximou rapidamente da minha avó e até temi que lhe fosse bater. Em vez disso, tirou-lhe o copo da mão e bebeu o sumo de beterraba.

"Você só sabe é ser forreta e beber esta porcaria que ninguém gosta! Detesto-a!"

O meu tio foi até à mesa das bebidas e pegou na garrafa com o sumo de beterraba. De seguida começou a beber o sumo todo. A minha mãe e a minha tia levantaram-se rapidamente, mas o meu tio bebeu tudo até ao fim. E então, virou-se para a minha avó, começando a insultá-la.

"Frederic, pára com isso!" gritou a minha tia.

"Controla-te homem." disse o meu pai, levantando-se do sofá.

Segundos depois, o meu tio calou-se subitamente. Arregalou os olhos e caiu para a frente, estatelando-se no chão.

Durante uns segundos, ficámos todos atónitos, olhando para a cena. Depois olhei para a minha mãe, já que ela é médica, mas ela parecia tão chocada que achei que iria demorar a mexer-se, por isso aproximei-me eu do meu tio.

"Tio? Está bem?" perguntei eu.

O corpo do meu tio estremeceu uma e outra vez. Lionna soltou um gritinho abafado. Abanei o meu tio, que tinha fechado os olhos e tentei que ele voltasse a si, mas sem sucesso.

"Temos de chamar uma ambulância." disse a minha tia Elli.

"Deve ter-se sentido mal." disse o meu pai.

Eu peguei no pulso do meu tio e fiquei alarmada. De seguida encostei a minha orelha ao peito do meu tio. A minha avó deu um passo em frente. Eu levantei-me e encarei-os a todos.

Apesar de serem os que mais conviviam com o meu tio, o Donald e a Stella pareciam ser os mais calmos. A minha mãe parecia aterrorizada e o meu pai já estava com o telefone na mão, pronto a chamar uma ambulância.

"O tio... ele está morto."

A minha avó soltou uma exclamação abafada logo de seguida. Stella ergueu-se, dando um passo em frente, enquanto Donald parecia surpreendido com a morte do pai, a minha tia Elli ficou pálida e a minha mãe começou a chorar, sendo logo abraçada pelo meu pai.

"Mas como é que o Frederic pode ter morrido?" perguntou Stella, mais indignada do que triste, pelo menos a meu ver. "A bebida tinha lá alguma coisa!"

"Nisso a Stella tem razão." disse a minha avó. "Frederic... eu não queria que ele morresse..."

"Isto é tudo culpa sua!" gritou Stella, apontando um dedo acusador à minha avó.

"Temos de chamar a polícia." disse o meu pai.

"A polícia..." balbuciou a minha mãe.

"Nestes casos, é necessário." disse eu, suspirando. "Vou ligar à polícia então."

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, a policia não demorou muito para chegar. A operação foi liderada pelo inspector Terence, um homem sisudo e que impunha bastante respeito.

O corpo do meu tio foi levado para ser feita uma autópsia e fomos todos interrogados. Como ficou a suspeita de crime no ar, levaram também a garrafa por onde o meu tio tinha bebido e copo. Ficámos também impedidos de nos afastarmos da mansão, pois podia ser necessário interrogar-nos novamente.

Essa foi a noite de Natal mais triste de sempre. Stella enfiou-se no quarto e ninguém quis sequer aproximar-se dela. A minha avó fechou-se na biblioteca. A minha mãe andou o resto do dia super nervosa e tomou um comprimido para dormir.

O Donald desapareceu e sinceramente fiquei sem saber para onde foi. A minha tia Elli saiu e só voltou bastante mais tarde. O meu pai ficou ao lado da minha mãe e sinceramente nunca cheguei a saber para onde foi a Lionna.

Quando me fui deitar, lembrei-me do que o Donald tinha dito, de se livrar do pai e fiquei receosa. Será que era a isto que ele se referia? Mas o Donald, um assassino? Depois de bastante tempo, adormeci.

No dia seguinte e apesar de ser dia de Natal, não houve entusiasmo na mansão. A meio da tarde, o inspector Terence veio ver-nos e todos nos reunimos na sala de estar.

"Meus senhores e minhas senhoras, depois de realizada a autópsia e a análise à garrafa com a bebida ingerida pelo senhor Frederic Marshton, foi verificado que o senhor Frederic morreu de envenenamento. O veneno estava na bebida que ingeriu."

"Mas que veneno era?" perguntou a minha tia Elli.

"Chama-se arsénico. Quando usado em pequenas doses, não é fatal e até já foi utilizado como medicamento para dormir. Mas em grandes dosagens, como era o caso e considerando que foi ingerida uma garrafa inteira com arsénico, foi fatal."

"Mas espere lá." interrompi eu. "Se o meu tio tivesse tomado só um copo do sumo de beterraba, não teria morrido."

"É verdade, mas tomou."

"Aqui em casa, só eu é que bebia aquilo. Todos detestavam aquele sumo, menos eu. O meu filho estava enraivecido e bebeu tudo..."

"Pois. Como ele já tinha ingerido bastante álcool, o processo de envenenamento deu-se mais depressa. Agora, senhora dona Raisa, se era você a única que bebia aquela bebida, então provavelmente o veneno era para si."

A minha avó abriu a boca de espanto, mas logo de seguida abanou a cabeça.

"Pois claro. Quem quereria matar o Frederic? Ninguém. Mas a mim sim, por causa do testamento."

A minha avó olhou à volta da sala. Stella permanecia fria como mármore, os meus pais estavam abraçados um ao outro, a minha tia Elli estava séria como poucas vezes a vira.

"Eu ontem de manhã bebi da garrafa." disse a minha avó. "Não me aconteceu nada. Portanto, quem quer que seja que lá tenho posto o veneno, foi depois disso e teve de ser alguém cá de casa, porque não veio cá mais ninguém."

"Está a dizer que algum de nós envenenou a sua bebida?" perguntou Lionna.

"Exactamente. Para me matar e impedir que eu fizesse um novo testamento."

"Isso é um absurdo." disse Stella.

"Seja como for, o motivo era matar e apesar de não terem matado a senhora Raisa, mataram outra pessoa." disse o inspector. "Aqui em casa havia arsénico?"

"Não." respondeu prontamente a minha avó.

"Eu tinha um frasquinho de arsénico comigo." disse eu.

Todos olharam para mim. Alguns surpreendidos, outros desconfiados.

"E porque é que tinha um frasco com arsénico consigo?" perguntou o inspector.

"Eu sou estudante de medicina. Trouxe a minha maleta e tudo. E lá pelo meio, estava um frasco com arsénico. Mas eu não envenenei a bebida."

"Mostre-me o frasco." ordenou o inspector.

Fui até ao meu quarto. Todos me seguiram. Senti-me bastante nervosa. Devia ter estado calada, mas eu não tinha nada a esconder, por isso é que admitira que tinha um frasco com arsénico. Abri a minha maleta, mas não encontrei o frasco.

"Não está aqui. Desapareceu." disse eu, incrédula.

O inspector pigarreou.

"Senhora Sally, tem de vir comigo. Está presa para averiguações."

Fiquei paralisada. Eu? Presa?

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" exclamei eu.

"Não pode pensar seriamente que a Sally é uma assassina." disse a minha avó, zangada.

"A minha filha não matou ninguém!" gritou a minha mãe. "Não a pode prender!"

"Lamento, mas ela admitiu ter o arsénico na sua posse. Uma pessoa morreu e agora o frasco desapareceu. Sally, é a principal suspeita do crime, por isso tem de vir comigo." disse o inspector.

"Ora, se o frasco desapareceu, a culpa não é da Sally. Ela não ia admitir que tinha o arsénico se fosse culpada, não acha?" perguntou o meu pai.

"A Sally também não é a pessoa mais esperta do mundo." disse Stella. "Pois eu acho que foi ela a culpada pela morte do Frederic."

Todos, com excepção do inspector, olharam para Stella friamente.

"Sally, venha comigo a bem ou terei de a levar à força." disse o inspector.

"Está bem... mas eu sou inocente." disse eu.

O inspector tirou umas algemas do bolso. A minha mãe soluçou e a minha tia Elli ficou vermelha de fúria.

"Isso é mesmo necessário?" perguntou Lionna. "A menina Sally não devia ser algemada."

"Ela é suspeita de um crime, por isso vai algemada. Mãos atrás das costas, por favor."

Preparei-me para fazer o que o inspector dizia, mas de seguida o Donald deu um passo em frente.

"Inspector, não é necessário levar a Sally. Ela é inocente. Eu é que sou o culpado pela morte do meu pai." disse ele.

Todos abriram a boca de espanto.

"Você está a confessar o crime?" perguntou o inspector.

"Sim. Roubei o arsénico e usei-o todo no sumo de beterraba. A Sally não sabia de nada e não tem nada a ver com isto."

"Se você confessa, então venha comigo. Mãos atrás das costas."

O inspector algemou o meu primo, enquanto eu e os restantes membros da família continuávamos atónitos.

"Filho, tu não mataste ninguém!" exclamou Stella. "Porque é que estás a mentir à polícia?"

"Eu sou o culpado, mãe."

"Donald, tu..." começou a minha avó.

"Avó, todos vocês, deixem-me agora. Vamos inspector."

O inspector levou o Donald dali para fora. Stella e a minha avó seguiram-nos, enquanto eu e os outros nos entreolhávamos.

"O menino David... a matar o pai?" perguntou Lionna, confusa.

"Mas como é que pode ser?" perguntei eu. "Mesmo que ele tivesse lá posto o veneno, o objectivo seria matar a avó. E eles dão-se bem. O Donald não tinha nada a ganhar com a morte dela, muito pelo contrário, já que o testamento ainda não tinha sido alterado."

"Oh, o que está a acontecer à nossa família..." disse a minha mãe, começando a chorar novamente.

Uma hora mais tarde, a minha avó chamou-me à biblioteca.

"Avó, não faz sentido ter sido o Donald a roubar o arsénico e a tentar envenená-la. Ele gosta muito de si." disse eu.

"Claro que gosta. E sei muito bem que não foi ele o responsável pelo que aconteceu." disse a minha avó, abanando a cabeça.

"Mas então porque é que ele confessou o crime?"

"Não é óbvio? Para te proteger, Sally. O inspector ia levar-te e o Donald não queria isso, por isso mentiu e assim o inspector levou-o a ele."

"Mas porque é que ele fez isso? Agora vai ser acusado do crime?!"

"Sim, mas para o Donald foi mais importante proteger-te a ti."

"Mas porquê?"

"Sally, querida, pensei que fosses mais observadora. Não se vê logo? O Donald está apaixonado por ti."

"O quê? Apaixonado por mim? Mas nós somos primos..."

"Ora querida, há tantos primos que se apaixonam, casam e têm vidas completamente normais." disse a minha avó. "No dia a seguir a eu ter anunciado que ia alterar o testamento, o Donald veio falar comigo e contou-me que gostava de ti e que ia fazer de tudo para conseguir ser independente o mais rápido possível. Claro que não se estava a referir a matar-me. Ele queria ser independente para depois te pedir em namoro. Achava que não ias olhar para ele se não tivesse um rumo na vida, algo de concreto para te oferecer. Estabilidade, compreendes?"

Deixei-me afundar no assento da cadeira. O meu primo gostava de mim? O tímido e distante Donald estava apaixonado por mim e estava a sacrificar-se. E queria dar-me estabilidade. Somos os dois estudantes e dependemos dos nossos pais, mas ele queria ter algo mais para me oferecer e agora sacrificou-se por mim.

"O Donald disse-me que já gostava de ti há três anos, mas era demasiado tímido para falar contigo e se declarar, além de ter medo de ser rejeitado."

"O Donald... coitado. E agora está a tentar proteger-me, mas a prejudicar-se a si próprio. Não posso deixar. O verdadeiro culpado pela morte do tio Frederic tem de ser encontrado!"

Saí da biblioteca minutos depois, determinada em descobrir quem tinha matado o meu tio. Tinha de descobrir e fazer com que o Donald fosse libertado. Pobre Donald, ele não iria querer matar a avó, nem o pai. Senti-me culpada por ter pensado que ele o pudesse fazer.

Mas tenho de o salvar! Ele está apaixonado por mim e está a sacrificar-se. Não vou deixar que o verdadeiro assassino se escape e o Donald fique preso. Decidi ir falar com a pessoa que achava mais provável de ter cometido o crime. A Stella, é claro.

Ela estava na sala, a ler calmamente uma revista. Fiquei um pouco chocada. O marido tinha morrido no dia anterior e ali estava ela, descontraída e com um vestido colorido. Grandes sentimentos que tinha pelo meu tio...

"Stella, temos de falar." disse eu.

Stella olhou para mim friamente.

"Pois, lá isso temos. O meu filho está a sacrificar-se por ti! Ele não cometeu nenhum crime. Não foi ele que pus o tal arsénico naquela bebida."

"Claro que não foi." disse eu. "Mas eu suspeito que foi você."

"Eu? Que estupidez. Não fui."

"Ora, não queria que a minha avó mudasse o testamento e se ela morresse, não o mudaria."

"É verdade que eu não queria que o testamento fosse mudado, senão o Frederic não receberia nada e consequentemente, eu também não. Mas se eu pensasse em matar a velha, contava com a ajuda do Frederic para isso. Não ia deixar que ele morresse em vez da velha."

"Ora, veja lá como é que fala da minha avó!" exclamei eu, zangada.

"Oiça Sally, eu não amava o meu marido. Esta é a verdade. No entanto, o Donald é o meu filho e não quero vê-lo preso. Mas não fui eu a responsável pela morte do Frederic. Cá para mim ou fui a sua mãe ou aquela empregada raquítica."

Protestei com a Stella. Que mulher desprezível! Acabei por me ir embora, mas apesar de não gostar dela, achei que ela me estava a dizer a verdade. Fui falar com a Lionna à cozinha e disse-lhe que a Stella suspeitava dela.

"De mim? Eu gosto muito da sua avó. Não quero que ela morra. Além disso, se ela morresse, eu ainda ficava desempregada e não ia ganhar nada com isso, apenas algum dinheiro do testamento." disse Lionna.

"Sim, lá isso é verdade... desculpa Lionna. Eu sei que não farias mal a ninguém, mas tenho de descobrir quem foi." disse eu.

De seguida fui até ao quarto dos meus pais. O meu pai não estava e a minha mãe estava deitada na cama, mais abatida do que alguma vez a vira.

"Isto é tudo um pesadelo." disse ela. "O Frederic morto, o Donald preso..."

"Calma mãe. Eu vou salvar o Donald. Tenho de descobrir quem é que é o responsável pela morte do tio Frederic."

"Mas como é que vais fazer isso?"

"Não sei. Mas não vou desistir. Vou salvá-lo."

Uma hora depois, estava eu a sair de casa. Fui visitar o Donald à prisão. Coitado, estava tão abatido e amedrontado.

"Sally, não devias ter vindo. Este ambiente não é bom para ti." disse ele, quando se sentou do outro lado da pequena mesa da sala de visitas.

Agarrei-lhe as mãos e ele pareceu surpreendido.

"Vou tirar-te daqui Donald. Prometo que vou."

"Sally..."

"A avó contou-me que gostas de mim." disse eu e Donald corou imenso. "Quando eu te conseguir tirar daqui, prometo que vamos conhecer-nos melhor... e quem sabe o que o futuro nos reserva."

Donald pareceu um pouco mais animado. Alguns minutos depois, fui praticamente forçada a ir-me embora por um dos guardas, pois o período de visita tinha terminado. Voltei à casa da minha avó. A minha tia Elli andava a passear pelo jardim.

"Tia, tenho de falar consigo." disse eu.

Falei-lhe então da conversa que tinha ouvido ao telemóvel e a minha tia empalideceu.

"Sim, é verdade, tenho algumas dívidas e estão a pressionar-me para eu as pagar. Mas eu nunca tentaria matar a minha mãe!"

Eu sempre acreditara na minha tia, mas nesse momento não estava convencida. Não estava convencida de que nenhum deles estivesse inocente. Até dos meus próprios pais estava a começar a desconfiar.

Voltei à casa, deixando a minha tia no jardim e decidi pensar e tentar descortinar os factos. Tinha de descobrir quem matara o meu tio o mais rápido possível!

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo. Em vez de ter morrido a avó Raisa, morreu o Frederic e algum dos familiares da Sally é o responsável ou a responsável pelo crime. Mas qual deles? O próximo capítulo será também o último e irá descobrir-se quem foi o culpado ou culpada pela morte do Frederic. Até lá!**


	3. Revelação

**Capítulo 3: Revelação**

Fui até ao meu quarto e sentei-me à escrivaninha que lá havia. Tirei um papel e uma caneta de uma gaveta. Resolvi escrever o nome dos outros. Donald, Raisa, Kate, Nero, Stella, Frederic, Lionna, Elli. Olhei para o papel. Quem é que podia ser excluído da lista de suspeitos?

Obviamente, o meu tio Frederic. Ele tinha morrido. Podia ter sido suicídio, mas o meu tio não era desse tipo. Ele não sabia que a bebida estava envenenada e agora estava morto. Risquei o nome dele da lista.

De seguida, risquei o nome do Donald. Ele estava a proteger-me e sei que não é um assassino. Sinto-o. Além disso, ele não tinha nada a ganhar com a morte da minha avó, pelo menos antes de ela alterar o testamento, senão não recebia nada.

Depois olhei para o nome da minha avó, Raisa. Ela não ia envenenar a sua própria bebida, não é? Se quisesse matar alguém, teria outra forma. Além de que, como ela era a única que bebia aquela o sumo de beterraba, era muito improvável que outra pessoa a bebesse. O meu tio teve muito azar. Risquei o nome da minha avó da lista.

Sobram cinco nomes. A Stella é muito suspeita. Não gosto dela, mas não sei porquê, acho que não foi ela. Os meus pais... não quero pensar que tenham sido eles. Porque o fariam? Quereriam matar a minha avó? Não me parece.

A minha mãe dá-se bem com a minha avó e o meu pai também. A minha tia Elli é uma boa suspeita. Ela está com problemas de dinheiro, mas eu sempre gostei muito da minha tia. Ela estava sempre animada, a fazer os outros rir. Não a imagino a matar ninguém.

E depois temos a Lionna. Desde pequenina que ela tratou de mim quando vim passar aqui as férias com a minha avó. A Lionna é uma querida e muito dedicada à minha avó. Porque é que ela a quereria matar? Não fazia sentido. Nada disto faz sentido!

Só consigo pensar que as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter algo a ganhar com a morte da minha avó seriam a minha tia Elli e a Stella, que receberia o dinheiro através do tio Frederic, mas sendo assim, a Stella teria avisado o meu tio. Acho eu...

Fiquei a pensar durante algum tempo e depois ocorreu-me uma coisa. A minha avó só costumava beber um copo do sumo de beterraba de cada vez. Só bebia de dias a dias, apesar de nesse dia ir beber duas vezes. Se a garrafa tinha realmente arsénico, mesmo que a minha avó bebesse um copo, talvez dois, não iria morrer. Iria sentir-me mal, é claro, mas não morreria.

Como é que o assassino esperava matá-la? Não me parece que a minha avó fosse beber a bebida todos os dias e ficar mal disposta de cada vez que a bebesse. Claro que o veneno podia ser usado por um longo prazo, para a matar lentamente, mas a minha avó iria aperceber-se, tenho a certeza. Qualquer um de nós sabe que a minha avó não é burra e perceberia logo o esquema.

Ou o assassino achou, sabe-se lá porquê, que a minha avó ia beber tudo de uma vez ou então não podia ter sido uma tentativa de homicídio. Mas então, porquê usar o arsénico? Para fazer a minha avó sentir-me mal?

Fiquei pensativa e depois surgiu-me uma ideia na cabeça. Sim, a minha avó sentir-me mal. Isso poderia fazer com que ela decidisse não alterar o testamento. Mas tinha sido roubado o meu frasco de arsénico. Quem é que sabia que eu o trouxera para a casa da minha avó? Só duas pessoas sabiam.

Mas só uma delas estava a par do que o arsénico fazia, pois essa pessoa conhecia o produto. Empalideci. Não podia ser...

Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Segundos depois, estava a entrar no quarto dos meus pais. A minha mãe continuava deitada na cama.

"Mãe, diz-me que não foste tu que roubaste o arsénico e o puseste na bebida da avó." pedi eu.

A minha mãe arregalou os olhos, ficando subitamente pálida.

"Mãe..."

"Sally..."

"Foste tu... foste mesmo tu?"

"Sally... fui eu, sim. Eu não queria matar ninguém, Sally. Eu sabia que tu tinhas trazido o frasco do arsénico na tua maleta. Fui ao teu quarto, quando não estavas lá e tirei-o. Depois fui à sala e despejei o conteúdo do frasco na garrafa com o sumo de beterraba. Eu só queria que ela ficasse indisposta. Eu iria fazer o Frederic estar ao lado dela para a apoiar até ela ficar bem e a tua avó ia mudar de ideias e não o ia excluir do testamento."

Abanei a cabeça. A minha mãe era uma assassina?

"Eu não sabia que o Frederic ia beber a o sumo todo de uma vez. Eu não queria que ele morresse. Só queria ajudá-lo e afinal acabei por ser a culpada da sua morte..."

A minha mãe começou a chorar. Aproximei-me e abracei-a.

"Mãe, não o fizeste com intenção, mas o tio morreu. E o Donald está preso. Tens de confessar tudo para o libertarem."

A minha mãe acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim... foi culpa minha. Desculpa filha. Eu fiquei assustada com a morte do Frederic e calei-me. Mas não posso deixar o Donald pagar por algo que eu fiz. Vou confessar tudo à polícia."

Eu e a minha mãe saímos da mansão, sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo com o meu pai. Fui eu que conduzi até à esquadra da polícia. Parei o carro perto da esquadra e suspirei, olhando de seguida para a minha mãe.

"Mãe, não queria que isto fosse assim, mas se escreveres uma confissão e fugires, vais ser considerada uma fugitiva e é pior."

A minha mãe pousou uma das suas mãos na minha cabeça.

"Querida, vou ter de pagar pelo que fiz. É melhor assim. Vamos."

Entrámos na esquadra. A minha mãe falou com o inspector e eu estive sempre perto dela. O inspector ouviu tudo atentamente e depois a minha mãe assinou uma declaração, como prova do que tinha dito. Vi-a ser levada por um polícia e as lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos.

"Eu vou arranjar um bom advogado, mãe!"

Esperei alguns minutos e vi o Donald a ser finalmente libertado. Ele correu para mim e abraçou-me. Não sei bem o que senti. Por um lado, o Donald estava livre, mas por outro agora estava a minha mãe presa.

"Nunca pensei que a tua mãe fosse a responsável pela morte do meu pai." disse o Donald.

"Ela não o queria matar... mas suponho que estejas muito zangado. Foste preso por causa dela e ela matou o teu pai... não deves querer estar perto de mim."

"O que estás a dizer? O meu pai... ele era muito rígido e malvado. Não o queria ver morto, é claro, mas não guardo raiva à tia Kate. Eu não me quero afastar de ti."

Senti-me corar um pouco. Voltámos à mansão da minha avó e eu reuni toda a gente na sala.

"Para que é que estamos todos juntos aqui?" perguntou Stella.

"Porque eu descobri quem matou o tio Frederic. Vou explicar-vos."

Expliquei tudo a todos os outros. A minha avó ficou muito pálida, a Stella abriu a boca de indignação e o meu pai parecia chocado.

"A Kate... oh não." disse o meu pai. "E porque não me disseram nada antes de ela se ir entregar?"

"Desculpa pai, mas eu e a mãe achámos melhor assim."

"Ah, pois eu acho muito bem que vá presa." disse Stella. "É uma assassina."

"Stella, mal o Frederic esteja enterrado, quero-te fora desta casa." disse a minha avó.

"Com certeza. Eu não quero ficar aqui mais do que o tempo necessário."

Os meus familiares decidiram ir ver a minha mãe. No dia seguinte, deu-se o funeral do meu tio. Não compareceu muita gente, pois o meu tio não tinha muitas pessoas que se preocupassem ou gostassem dele.

"Espero que ele descanse em paz." disse a minha avó.

"Também espero o mesmo." murmurei eu.

Poucas horas depois, a Stella já tinha as suas malas prontas para ir embora. O Donald iria ficar a viver com a nossa avó.

"Adeus mãe. Eu depois vou visitar-te." disse o Donald.

"Adeus querido." disse Stella, beijando o filho de seguida.

Enfim, a Stella é uma pessoa detestável, mas pronto, o Donald gosta muito dela e pelo menos parece boa mãe. É pena que no resto não valha nada.

Todos se despediram da Stella sem entusiasmo. Eu ainda a acompanhei até ao jardim, só para ter a certeza que ela se metia no carro e ia embora de uma vez por todas.

"Nunca ninguém gostou de mim por aqui." disse Stella, virando-se para me encarar. "E eu também nunca gostei de nenhum de vocês."

"A sério? É que eu ainda não tinha percebido." disse eu sarcasticamente. "Adeus Stella. Não volte mais."

"Não vou precisar de voltar. Agora sou livre e vou ser muito, mas muito rica."

"O quê?"

"Tenho um homem milionário interessado em mim. Mas ele tem certos valores estúpidos... não aceitaria casar com uma mulher divorciada. Mas com uma viúva, já não há problema. Enfim, sabes, ainda bem que o Frederic morreu. Eu não teria coragem para o assassinar. Mas a tua querida mãe fez-me esse favor. Adeusinho."

Vi a Stella ir-se embora e ainda fiquei incrédula. Que mulher horrorosa! Mal enterrou o marido e já estava a pensar casar com outro. Meses mais tarde, ela casou-se mesmo com o milionário e ficou muito rica também. Afinal parece que nem sempre os maus se dão mal.

No dia seguinte, fui falar com a minha avó para a biblioteca. Tinha de esclarecer com ela uma situação. Pouco depois, a minha tia Elli foi chamada para ir ter connosco.

"O que querem?" perguntou ela.

"A Sally diz-me que ouviu que tu tens dívidas." respondeu a minha avó. "Que dívidas são essas?"

"Sally, não tinhas nada de ir contar sobre isso à tua avó!" exclamou a minha tia, irritada.

"É para o teu bem, tia." disse eu.

"Eu... vocês sabem que eu trabalho no ramo imobiliário. Comprei uma casa, para depois a vender a um preço mais alto, mas afinal a casa tinha imensos problemas que eu não vi e vendi-a. Mas deram-me muito pouco dinheiro por ela e eu tinha pedido um empréstimo para a comprar..."

"É uma divida muito grande?" perguntou a minha avó.

"Vinte e cinco mil euros." respondeu a minha tia.

"Estou a ver... muito bem. Eu pago a tua divida."

"O quê? Mãe, não posso aceitar."

"Eu pago a tua divida e depois tu vais-me pagando como puderes." disse a minha avó. "Está bem?"

"Sim, assim está bem. Eu aceito então."

E assim o problema da minha tia ficou resolvido ou pelo menos foi adiado e ela pagaria como podia. Nesse mesmo dia, ela foi-se embora, de volta à sua casa.

Eu e o meu pai decidimos ficar por mais algum tempo, até ao julgamento da minha mãe. Fui sentar-me com o meu pai na varanda.

"Estás bem, pai?"

"Não, não estou nada bem." respondeu ele. "A tua mãe, coitada, deve estar a detestar estar na prisão. Mas não se queixou."

"Eu sei que é mau. Também não a queria ver ali, mas o que ela fez acabou por ser a causa da morte do tio Frederic."

"Quem me dera que nunca tivéssemos vindo para aqui passar o Natal."

"Há-de correr tudo bem. O advogado que a avó contratou é muito bom e pode ser que a mãe apanhe uma pena pequena."

"Espero bem que sim. Não consigo imaginar ficar muito tempo longe dela." disse o meu pai, suspirando.

Mais tarde, quando estava no meu quarto, ouvi bater à porta e mandei entrar. Era o Donald.

"Olá Donald."

"Sally, queria saber se não querias ir jantar comigo esta noite. Só nós os dois."

Sorri-lhe.

"Claro que sim."

"A sério? A-ainda bem... estava com medo que não aceitasses." disse o Donald, atrapalhado.

Aproximei-me dele.

"Donald, não fiques envergonhado por estares perto de mim. Tu ias sacrificar-te por mim, dizendo que tinhas sido tu a matar o teu pai para me ilibares. Nunca me vou esquecer disso."

"Eu só fiz o que o meu coração me mandou."

Aproximei-me mais e beijei-o. Bem sei que normalmente são os rapazes a dar o primeiro passo, mas eu sou uma rapariga moderna e o Donald é muito tímido, por isso tomei eu a iniciativa. O Donald correspondeu ao beijo e quando o quebrámos, ficou muito vermelho.

"Vemo-nos logo então." disse eu, sorrindo.

"S-sim... até logo... Sally."

O Donald saiu do meu quarto e não pude evitar sorrir. É um querido e há poucos rapazes como ele. Merece ser feliz e talvez seja ao meu lado que isso aconteça.

Os dias foram-se passando. A minha mãe foi a julgamento e foi condenada a 5 anos de prisão, com três anos de pena suspensa. Quando cumprir um ano de prisão poderá pedir a liberdade condicional.

Eu e o meu pai mudámo-nos para a casa da minha avó. Fica mais perto da prisão onde está a minha mãe e sentimo-nos melhor ali. O Donald continua lá a viver e agora estamos a namorar. Ele é mesmo um querido. Não podia ter encontrado um namorado melhor.

A minha avó acabou por alterar mesmo o testamento e apesar da acção da minha mãe, não a excluiu.. A Lionna continua a ser a governanta atenciosa que sempre foi.

E assim termina o meu relato. Quem sabe não me deparo com outro homicídio na minha vida. Espero que pelo menos não tenha nada a ver com a minha família. Mas para já, quero paz para terminar os meus estudos, formar-me e quem sabe, um dia casar com o Donald. Obrigado por terem lido o meu relato.

Um bem-haja para todos,

Sally Goodwill.

**Fim**

**E assim termina a história, com um romance entre a Sally e o Donald e a revelação de que a mãe da Sally é que tinha cometido o crime, apesar de ter sido uma morte acidental, uma vez que não era essa a intenção de Kate. Espero que tenham gostado. Se acharem que a história merece o vosso comentário, gostaria muito de ouvir o que têm para dizer. Obrigado.**


End file.
